Ohdaviing's Temptations
by Orphilia
Summary: Written for the SkyrimKinkMeme Beastility. Rape. Gore. ROUGH RAPE! Read at your own risk She's wounded and as he tries to help, he only finds himself caught up in his own torterous desires. ; Bad at summaries. Read.


This was written for the Skyrim Kink Meme~ if you don't like it, I don't care. You are reading at your own risk. It contains blood play, violence, bestiality and lot of smut. I'm not responsible if it scars you for life. (;

_I watched as she swung her sword at an opponent, watching proudly as the glass edge made contact with the offenders shoulder and dove deep into the flesh. I heard the crunch as it went through the bone and saw the man's eyes roll into the back of his head. I looked up just in time to see a swarm on the horizon. My eyes took a moment to adjust before I realized it was no swarm. It was their entire Daedric-forsaken army._

_I looked frantically back towards where Alanah was, but she was no longer there. I turned in a circle to look for her only to find her on her back, unarmed with her arm held up to defend her face. And above her was a thalmor agent. A beautiful creature, to say the very least. But a thalmor none-the-less. I growled, and as his eyes turned to look at me in horror, I spat fire in his direction. Singing his entire body until he turned to ash and fell at a pool at her feet._

_Her eyes turned to look at me, both horrified and grateful. She had a wound on her temple and I didn't fail to notice how the blood was trickling at a rapid rate down her temple and cheekbones. I felt a bit of worry knot in the pit of my stomach. I glanced back towards the figures in the distance and my heart skipped a beat. They had almost crossed the entire sparse of land between us. _

"_Dovakhiin!" I shouted as I turned back to look at her, and I saw her head look up as she spun. The movement almost graceful as she looked around. Her silver strands of hair, the tips dyed red with the blood of her fallen enemies, flowing around her in a halo. Her eyes were alight as it hit her, we would not make it and she knew it. "Get on!" I shouted, above the clanking of metal coming at us from all sides._

_She was stunned as she watched the hooded figures close in on us, she was scared stiff. I glanced up, I did not have time for her to snap out of it. I leaned forward to grip her cape between my teeth and flicked my head to toss her onto my back. Not even bothering with making sure she landed comfortably_

_The instant I felt her warmth between my shoulders I felt a knot form in my groin. Daedra's, she was warm. And bleeding. I could smell the salty, metallic flavor of her blood in the air as if I was sinking my teeth into her flesh and she was bleeding into my mouth. I groaned louder, and lifted my wings out in each direction. I gave one rough thrust and off the ground we went._

_I could smell her blood stronger after that, and knew I had cut her. My shoulder spikes were driving into her thighs. And her blood was spewing out onto my scales. I hissed when I felt a sudden pain in my wings, they were shooting arrows at me. Trying to knock us out of the sky. I thrust my wings once, twice and three times; just enough to get us into the air before I allowed myself to turn and look at her wounds._

_The tips of my scales were digging in deeper, if I did not get her somewhere safe to tend to them, she would not survive the fight. I'd have to make due with Azura's Mountain to the west. I turned and started to glide, using the wind currents to lift me into the air so that my shoulders did not dig any deeper than they were already._

"_Dovahkiin… " I began, my voice bellowing out in a protective rush. "You are injured badly.. " Her eyes lit up with confusion, so I gently nudged her thigh with my snout. Touching my cool nose against the wound. Big mistake. My groin tightened further and I knew I was erect beneath her. Thank the Daedra she couldn't see._

"_I'll be fine.. " She croaked weakly, "We need to get to shelter so I can dress your wounds." She told me in that same weak tone, gently stroking the scales on my neck. The action sent chills down my spine and my tail swished happily in the wind. My erection was becoming painful. Her touch was driving me wild. If we did not land and get her away from me, I would take her. Wounded or not._

_I knew she was coming close to losing consciousness. She had lost a lot of blood. I could see it trickling down her bare knee and calf. She had lost a good portion of her skirts in the battle. And seeing her exposed, smooth flesh was not helping my ever-growing arousal. And then there was her head wound. I could see a red streak of blood running down her face._

_Growling at her, as if my need for her and to protect her was her fault, I dipped into a dive and we descended towards the earth. And then we landed on the ground with a 'whoosh'. I turned my head, amazing her with how flexible my neck was and gripped her cape once more to lift her off my shoulders and move towards the cabin type structure in front of us. I released her cape when we were close enough to the cot inside and gave her back a nudge with my snout once more; making her stumble until she collapsed on the bed. Drifting off into a deep slumber._

_It was all I could to still not take her. If not for the gaping wounds in her thigh, I would have ravaged her body until I was satisfied. It had been ages since I had mated with anyone. Dragon or mer. I felt my stomach knot up once more, my erect member throbbing and precum seeping out of the tip when she groaned in her sleep. I guessed she was feeling her wound, even asleep._

_Poking my head through the door, I nudged her legs apart on the mattress so that I could see her wounds. I did not fail to notice the barely covered valley between her legs. The way it was already slick with her juices, most likely a side effect of the adrenaline from the battle. I looked back at her wound and examined how deep the cuts were._

_She was no ordinary mer, she was a dovahkiin. She would survive even these wounds. But the cuts needed to be purified. Without thinking, I flicked my forked tongue out between my lips and slid over the curvature of the indentions the cuts made on one of her thighs. She whimpered in her sleep and I smelled the arousal getting worse. She was becoming excited by my licking._

_I could not help myself, so I slid my tongue back up over the curvature of the wound before it found the bottom of her nether lips and slowly slid between the folds; wasting no time before it slid into her opening. Flicking around and rolling against her tight walls. Tasting her blood and her arousal in one sitting. Metallic and also fruity. She had had some sort of fruit for breakfast._

_I watched her face as my tongue slid back out, earning me another whimper of protest, her head turning to the side as her chest rose and fell. Her quiet, sleepy, pants filling the room. My heart was hammering in my chest and my member was throbbing so painfully, I thought it would burst if it was not taken care of soon. Very soon._

_I slid my tongue up, between the folds of her nether lips, and slid over the tiny bud there. I had never done anything with a smooth skin before, and I wasn't sure I was doing this right. But her little mewls told me I must have been, so I slid my tongue back down and slid it into her core once more. Swirling it in a circular motion as it stretched her inside walls and tickled her cervix._

_I felt her squirm under me, her eyes moving quickly behind her lids. I slid my tongue out of her once more, only to trail it down the opposite thigh as I cleaned the other wound of impurities. She groaned and I saw little bumps appear on her nether region. The scent of her arousal getting so strong I could no longer smell her blood._

_I lapped gingerly at the wounds in simultaneous intervals for a few more moments before I withdrew my snout back into the night air. I could still smell her sex, but the scent was now bearable. I cursed her to oblivion in my mind, as I watched her near naked form sleep on the bed. She was on her stomach, her thighs parted and her rump sticking slightly into the air. Her arms were curled under her chest._

_I could easily take her right here and now, no struggles. She was not big enough to put up a fight, but her build was incredibly Amazonian. I felt the urges ten times worse when I noticed she was in heat. I did not take notice before because I had already been tasting her blood. But she was at the prime of her month. And I was right here._

_A monster with insatiable needs. I cursed aloud as I felt my head spin. As tired as she was, would she wake up and try to stop me? Would she be repulsed if she saw my aching erect member going in and out of her tiny, moist core? I no longer cared. I slid quietly through the entrance into the cabin. Moving to stand just in front of her._

_I could see her much better here. I ran a trembling claw through her hair, and hissed to myself when her lips parted. It looked just like another entrance to me. And I was throbbing now.. I lifted up on my hind legs so that my member was directly in front of her lips and I gently pressed the tip between them. I stood still as I held my breath. No reaction. I exhaled, slowly pushing my tip into her mouth._

_Already, her lips were bulging from the massive size of it and I was made aware for the first time of our differences in size. I was at least twice the size of her, and my member was twice the size of a mer males. I knew I would rip her in half if I took her, and that thought only turned me on more._

_I slid so that I was poking the back of her throat and grunted when she tried to swallow around me. The movement sending vibrations along my member and making me precum into her lips. She swallowed and stirred slightly, her lips only opening up more as if to welcome me. I pushed further back with my pelvis and I slid effortlessly down into her throat. I could hear her breath stop and I slowly pulled out of her throat only to slide back in._

_I watched her each second as I got a steady rhythm going. She was obviously exhausted, because she did not wake up. I picked up my pace even more, my head now tilting back as I grunted a small growl. Her lips were tight, her throat was small, and her warm saliva was just like the juices I had tasted from her core. I was already getting close to releasing inside of her mouth._

_Not wanting to risk her choking on my seed, I pulled my member out of her mouth complete. I moved up behind her raised rump and gripped onto her hips with my talons; holding her in place if she did wake up. I was throbbing with want. With need. With desperation. Even if she did wake up and beg me to stop, I would not be able to. Not today. _

_She was a female in heat, and I was a male who had not been satisfied in centuries. It was time someone took me in and milked my member for what it was made for. And she, my little dovahkiin, would become that person. I pressed the tip of my snout to her shoulder blade and pushed with the head of my member at her lips; slipping the tip between the folds to press against her entrance._

_Her eyes flew open, her limps flailing in a meak attempt to get me off of her. She had no idea it was me yet. I pressed harder on her shoulders with my snout. Grunting a deep, dangerous and commanding growl at her. She stiffened, she knew it was me now. I saw the panic on her face as clear as day. I gave a slight push with my hips and only barely entered her._

_She screamed and began thrashing against me, resisting me and resisting what I was doing to her. "Dovahkiin.." I grunted when her thrashing caused me to slip two inches into her core. Driving my senses wild. Over the edge. I wanted to be deeper into her, I wanted to be surrounding by these tight, moist walls. I wanted to feel them milk my member until it was spent._

_She went rigid when she heard my words. I could smell the hate coming off of her, but I did not care. I thrust roughly down into her, and she screamed out. The sounds echoing on the bare walls of the cabin structure and coming back to hit me. The sounds of her protesting only made me harder. I plunged as deep as I could into her core. A measly ten inches._

_I started to slowly rock my hips. My talons were digging into the flesh of her hips. I could smell her blood coming from the area I was holding, from her core and from her reopened wounds in her thighs. I slid my talons up to her shoulders, letting out a possessive growl as I used them to propel myself deeper. _

_I heard the crunch as I broke her hip bone, but I could not stop. My animalistic nature was taking over. I felt her writhing under me, I smelt the salty flavor of her tears. And I could feel her body giving way to make room for mine to crash into hers. I felt her smooth rump slapping against my smoothed scales just above my member as I slammed in and out of her. _

_The faster I got, the deeper and harder I got into her. I was to the point I could slam the entire length into her core and feel her cervix bending to take me in. I felt her walls tighten to a dangerous level. The mixture of pain and pleasure was sending her back into unconsciousness. _

_I heard her mixed sounds of pleasure and pain, her fingertips gripping painfully into the furs on the bedding beneath her. I rocked harder. Faster. Growling her name in her ear as my tongue flicked against it. This earned me a moan from her. So I did so again._

_The faster I got inside of her, the more she mewled and her body began to move with me. She hated me, there were no doubts in my mind, but her body loved this. She was a masochist by nature, I knew; she was always getting herself hurt when she privately touched herself. When she thought I was asleep outside. _

_I moved and wrapped my tail around her waist as I leaned back onto my hind legs. I used my tail to lift her up and down on top of me. Her body as helpless as a ragdoll. I felt my release building in my groin and I knew she was close by the scent of her arousal's spike. It now smelled ten times more delicious. I could either drop her on the bed and taste her release, which I wanted badly, or I could keep her sliding up and down on my member until I released with her. Which I also wanted._

_She was crying and holding her chest tightly, her knees pressed against my hips as I used her lift up and down on top of my member. IT ached, ripping her apart like this. It ached to my core. But she was too desirable of a catch. Too tempting not to taste._

_I withdrew from her and threw her on the bed, turning her over as I mounted her once more. Shoving right back into her core. She fought me again; her fists slamming roughly against the scales on my chest. She was biting at my arms that held her shoulders down. Held her pinned. Her legs were kicking at mine to try and knock me over._

_My sheer mass was enough to overtake her and I growled a warning at her. "Do not fight me, dovahkiin… I can hurt you far worse than I have so far.. " I told her in a growling warning. She whimpered louder beneath me, but I saw the fight leave her eyes as she turned her head away from me. I started another steady rhythm. Then slowly I got faster. Harder. _

_I slammed down into her, ripping her once more as my scaled member tore at the walls surrounding it. I felt her stretch the four inches in diameter to compensate for me. To take me in. I felt her slick juices, her blood, creating enough lubrication for me to slide effortlessly in and out of her. I felt my scales slapping against her skin. I felt her tiny little lips stretch to their max pressing against my scaled abdomen._

_I felt the bud between her legs press at one of my scales and heard her cry out each time my scale slid against it or flicked it. I saw her perked nipples under her torn top and I couldn't help myself. I shot a thick, hot load into her core and felt it spill out around my member. I gasped as my head landed on her chest._

_She stiffened below me and I lay there as I continued to pump into her until she was filled. I smelled the fresh tears from her eyes streaming down her face and landing on her collarbone. I leaned up to lick one of the small, salty beads off her collar bone before I bit gently into the flesh. Marking her mine. I heard her murmur one last thing before she lost consciousness once more; "Why…?"_


End file.
